Por eso te pido, que lo intentemos tu y yo
by Akemi-chan2
Summary: Matt cortó con Mimi. Y Sora con Tai. Tai y Mimi quedan solos. Y estos últimos dos deciden intentarlo... ¿creen que les irá bien?...


----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaban bajo un árbol, y ya había obscurecido bastante. El viento pasaba por las hojas y producían un sonido relajante. La luz de la luna los pintaba y los hacía ver azules ...Rodeó su cintura suavemente y la jaló hacia él con delicadeza.

- Mimi... yo te amo... - le susurró al oído

- ... - al escuchar esto sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y el color rojo se hizo presente en su cara. Sus rodillas le temblaban y sentía una extraña sensación en la boca de su estómago. Sentía como si tarde o temprano iba a caer al suelo. Pero los fuertes brazos que la sostenían no se lo permitían.

- ¿Mimi? - La alejó de él pero sólo como para que sus rostros quedaran a pocos centímetros de cercanía.

- Dí algo Mimí... porfavor - Le susurró tiernamente y sus mejillas también cambiaron de color

- Tai - la voz le pesaba y no podía decir nada por los nervios

- ..si? - colocó una mano en el rostro de la joven que tenía enfrente, se acercó más a ella y sus narices rozaron.

- yo no sé que decirte... estoy confundida... - Mimi por más que trataba de evitar la mirada de Tai no podía. Ojos cafés tan cálidos y brillantes... provocaban sentimientos encontrados en Mimi... ¡Ella no podía sentir nada por Tai! era su amigo, pero nadamás.

- Tai... entiende yo - Tai se acercó más a ella, apretó su cintura y la jaló aún más hacia él y provocó que Mimi dejara de hablar, y los corazones de los dos se aceleraran.

Los dos podían sentirlo... Corazones que se movían ritmicamente, los dos percibían los sentimientos del otro.

Tai cerró sus ojos lentamente mientras que Mimi seguía con los ojos muy abiertos. El chico tomó el rostró de Mimi entre sus manos e hizo que sus labios se juntaran. Pero que se juntaran...nadamás. Tai abrió sus ojos y miro a Mimi que también hacía lo mismo.

Pequeñas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Mimi que facilmente se confundían con la luz de la luna que se impregnaba en su piel.

- ¡¿Mimi?! - Tai se separó de ella rapidamente

- ... -

- ¡Mimi disculpame! yo no quería.. esque no pude resistirme y... -

- Tai... estoy muy confundida... sabes que Matt me dejó por Sora, ¡sabes que yo quería a Matt! y Sora!! mi mejor amig.... - Tai la abrazó y Mimi soltó el llanto en los hombros de Tai. Este sólo la abrazaba y aspiraba el olor del cabello de la chica.

- Por eso te quiero pedir que tu y yo lo intentemos Mimi - dijo Tai seriamente ya cuando Mimi se había tranquilizado un poco

- Sora y Matt no van a durar, los dos son unos mentirosos y nos engañaron. No hay dejarnos Mimi, hay que demostrarles que nosotros podemos y que nosotros... -

- Entonces, sólo quieres estar conmigo para hacerme parte de una "venganza" Tai? ¡¡Que acaso quieres jugar conmigo?! - Mimi se separó completamente de Tai y lo miró con rencor

- Yo jamás dije eso, además no me dejaste terminar. Lo que quiero decir es que nosotros podemos llegar a amarnos. Podríamos empezar por gustarnos mutuamente... - Tai miró tiernamente a Mimi y esta sólo desapareció de su rostro la mirada que dirigía a Tai.

- Mimi... tienes algo que me atrae y quisiera conocerlo, dejame estar contigo porfavor. - Dijo el chico algo sonrrojado y acercandose a Mimi. Mimi al oír esas palabras tan dulces abrazó a Tai nuevamente y cerró su ojos. Tai volvió a tomar el rostro de la chica entre sus manos, acercó el rostro de Mimi hacia él y unieron sus labios. El beso era superficial pero tierno. Sus bocas frías pedirían un poco más para poder encenderse. Tai comenzó a introducir su lengua, pero sólo fue poco para ver si Mimi le daba permiso. Nada. Esta no se quejó, al contrario, también introdujo su lengua y apartir de ese momento el beso se convirtió en uno rítmico y salvaje. Los dos parecían disfrutarlo, y tenían esa sensación en el estómago. Sus lenguas entraban y salían, y mordisqueban sus labios con sed.

- Ya.. - gimió Mimi agotada y sonrrojada mientras que Tai igualmente sonrrojado, trataba de recuperar la respiración.

Tai tomó la mano de Mimi y los comenzaron a caminar alrededor del pequeño kiosko que había en el centro del parque.

- Sora es mi mejor amiga, y ella siempre estubo enamorada de Matt, o bueno, de pequeña me decía eso. No sé - se detubo por un instante - y no me contó nada cuando decidió ser tu novia. El caso es que, los dos se querían, Matt se disculpó conmigo y me pidió que siguieramos siendo amios. Obviamente me sentí mal por eso, pero le dije que estaba bien. Supongo que Sora te pidió lo mismo ¿no?

- Así es... pero yo no pude responderle, por todo lo que ha pasado puedo decir que Sora sólo se "junto" conmigo para, de alguna forma, darle celos a Matt... no... - dudo unos instantes - mejor olvidalo, no quiero hablar de eso... - cerró sus ojos y dió un suspiro -

- Será mejor que nos vayamos a casa, ya es muy tarde - Dijo tranquilamente Mimi

- ¿Te acompaño a tu casa? -

- Como quieras Tai... o bueno... mejor si, esque me da mucho miedo por la noche.. jeje- soltó una risita nerviosa

- ... - Tai la miró con los ojos abiertos y después le dió una amplia sonrisa

Mimi hizo lo mismo y cuando esta se dió cuenta de lo que hacía volteó rápido a otro lugar y se puso nerviosa.

- Bue.. Bueno ya vamonos ¿no?.....

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siii!! o sea... sii!!! - este es mi primer fic o de Digimon... xDD este es el segundo nn... Espero que les guste la introducción aunque ya sé... esta algo... muy muy.... cursi!! xxUuu

Y como veo que aqui en Digimon no hay nadita de lemon, yo lo pondré xDDD eske me enkanta �w�..

bwajajjajaajja risa malvada

esperenme con el seg capi! --


End file.
